Darkness
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Imaginar lo que pudo ser e irse entre mis dedos como polvo, era una carga sobre mis hombros, una culpa que llevare en mi corazón por lo que resta toda mi vida.


**Hola! :) Espero que les agrade este One- shot, por lo que he visto este seria también el primero en español haha. No se de donde salió o porque lo escribí, supongo que mis ganas de crear un Cade finalmente dieron frutos XD**

**A/N: descargo toda responsabilidad. Ninguno de los personajes de pertenece. Mención de JORI.**

**-X-**

**Darkness**

Creeré, rezare. ¿Cuántas veces lo intente?

_-Jade, por favor. –Suplico mi compañera de cabello rojo en voz baja. Su mirada tenía un brillo extraño que comenzaba a desconcertarme.- Si crees que tu relación con Tori no funciona, ¿Por qué sigues con ella?_

_Mis ojos azules desviaron hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación mientras me encogía de hombros. _

_-Hemos estado tres años juntas y yo la quiero. –Respondí con indiferencia. _

_-Soy tu amiga y sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero creo que deberían hablar o tal vez… _

_-No voy separarme de ella, Cat. –Interrumpí frunciendo el ceño con molestia.- Tenemos problemas como todas las parejas pero vamos a solucionarlo, ya lo veras. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. _

_-Quizás tengas razón, olvida lo que he dicho. _

_Por un momento la culpa me golpeo con fuerza, Cat se limito a observar la alfombra de su apartamento con vergüenza. Respire profundo antes de dirigirme hacia ella, debía disculparme por mi arranque de enojo pero el timbre de mi celular hizo que me detuviera en seco. Inconscientemente una sonrisa de alivio se abrió paso en mis labios, sabía que esto solo era una lucha más sin importancia._

_-Es Tori, debo irme. –Dije rápidamente con una sonrisa. _

_Cat sonrió y sacudió su mano con entusiasmo. Debía darme prisa hay una chica media latina que espera por mí. _

-x-

_Estas dos semanas han sido perfectas, al menos para mí lo han sido. Una vez que Tori y yo regresamos de la caminata en el parque y aclaramos las cosas todo había vuelto a la normalidad, nuevamente la poca ropa que había tomado ese día de mis cajones fue acomodada nuevamente, como le dije a Cat, tenemos problemas pero vamos a solucionarlos. Ahora que lo recuerdo no he hablado con ella desde entonces, estaba tan entusiasmada con el mensaje de Tori que apenas me había despedido antes de salir. _

_-¿Pasa algo, cariño? –Pregunto Tori apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. _

_-N o he hablado con Cat desde nuestra lucha. –Respondí pausando la película y mirarla fijamente.- Ni ella tampoco ha intentado contactarme, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo? –pregunte con preocupación evidente en m voz. _

_-Tranquila, estoy segura que está bien. Robbie o los chicos nos hubieran avisado si algo le sucedió. _

_-Pero…-Hable intentado ponerme de pie._

_-Solo veamos la película, por favor. –Suplico con su mirada de cachorro.- Solo quedan unos días antes de que me vaya a Francia para el concierto. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. _

_La idea fue descartada, ya tendría tiempo para llamarla. Mi corazón se agito una vez que pulse play y tome de nuevo mi posición en el sofá, ¿Qué tipo de amiga era? _

…_Una que quería disfrutar todo el tiempo posible junto a su novia, que próximamente se iría de gira por Europa._

Tenía tanto miedo de perderla, de gastar mi tiempo en cosas insignificantes .Unas palabras pueden cambiarlo todo.

-_Está bien –_

-X-

El día de nuestra despedida sufrí en silencio, la máscara de felicidad se apropio de mi rostro al ver como la mujer que amaba me deja nuevamente. No tenia caso lamentar su partida yo la había dejado ir, debí haber tomado en cuenta sus suplicas para que pudiera quedarse. Mi amor quedo desolado nuevamente al verla subir a ese avión.

Cat tenía razón, un tiempo para ambas serviría para refrescar nuestros sentimientos.

_-Lamento no haber llamado. –Dije observando el suelo.- Esto es para ti. _

_Extendí mi mano derecha con sus chocolates favoritos, mi estomago se revolvió al escuchar su risa cantarina. _

_-Está bien, te perdono. –Agrego con una sonrisa tomando la caja.- Vamos entra. _

_La rutina de siempre cayó sobre nosotros, ver una película, platicar y por último, desahogarme con ella. _

_-Así que Tori se ha ido nuevamente –Repitió para sí misma._

_-¿Ya no te sorprende, cierto? –Pregunte con ironía mirando su rostro serio.- Cat._

_-No entiendo porque insistes en aferrarte a ella, Jade. Existen más personas que quisieran estar a tu lado. _

_-¿Cómo Beck? –Replique con burla- Casi cometo el peor error de mi vida. Si hubiera aceptado casarme con el probablemente sería la burla de todo Los Ángeles. _

_-No me refería a él, eres una mujer bella… cualquiera quisiera estar a tu lado y no dejarte ir. _

_-He estado pensando mucho en lo que dijiste –Susurre en voz baja, sus ojos marrones me miraban con interés y confusión. Tres semanas es un largo tiempo y era obvio que no sabía a lo que me refería.- Sobre separarnos, quizás tengas razón y esta relación ya no da para más. _

_-Jade –Espeto abriendo sus ojos al máximo por unos segundos._

_-Esta noche cuando llame voy a decirle, va a ser duro pero si sale como lo he planeado ella va a reaccionar._

-X-

Ojala lo hubiera sabido, ¿Cómo es que no pude verlo antes? ¿Por qué ella me hacía sentir de esa manera? Escuchar su voz nuevamente trajo hacia abajo lo planeado. La oscuridad me rodea ahora, sus palabras de emoción por su regreso endulzo mí oído con rapidez, me mantuvo firme cuando lo único que hizo fue prometerme que todo estaría bien. Y más allá la oscuridad crece al paso de los segundos. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme sola?

Siento el anhelo y el dolor

La oscuridad y la desgracia.

_-Ayúdame, tienes que ayudarme a preparar todo. –Dije con rapidez entrando al departamento. Cat cerró la puerta y me miro con desconcierto, su rostro adquirió una mueca extraña que solo podía describir como dolorosa y sorprendida.- ¿Sucede algo? Estoy siendo muy…_

_-Está bien, cálmate y explícame porque estas así. –Pidió sentándose en el sofá individual de cuero negro. _

_-Regresa dentro de unas horas. –Respondí caminando de un lado a otro evitando mirar su rostro. No quería ver su rostro arrugado con una mueca de cansancio, se que había dicho que mi relación con Tori llegaría a su fin pero no podía dejarla ir. Ella es la única persona con la que puedo ver un futuro, se que pronto recibiría mi recompensa por todas esas noches sola._

_-Creí que ustedes ya habían terminado._

_-Sí, bueno… estuve pensando en nuestra charla pero ella prometió que volvería Cat. –Explique mirando brevemente su rostro.- Prometió que nunca más me dejara. _

_-Jade…_

_-Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo. –Interrumpí apresuradamente sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.- Quiero casarme con ella, Cat. Vamos a estar siempre juntas._

_El silencio se apropio de cada rincón en el apartamento, sus ojos marrones miraban el anillo de compromiso con…dolor. Trate de alejar mis pensamientos convenciéndome que estaba equivocada, quizás ella solo estaba abrumada por la noticia. _

_-¿Qué dices sobre esto? –Pregunte después de aclarar mi garganta para llamar su atención. Al instante me arrepentí ya que su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas y definitivamente no eran de emoción.- Cat…._

_-Lo siento, Jade. –Musito entre lagrimas.- Yo… no puedo seguir ocultado mas esto. Te amo, estoy enamorada de ti y me duele ver que voy a perderte definitivamente. Yo no quise que pasara esto pero, ¿Cómo podía evitarlo, yo… una tonta que siempre te ha amado en silencio? Que imagina palabras dulces de tus labios, que sueña con tu rostro y anhela tu tacto al escuchar tu respiración. Lamento haberme enamorado._

-X-

Esa noche nada salió como lo había planeado. Tori regreso a mi vida y Cat se marcho, la perdí sin darme cuenta de lo valiosa que era. Fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta del error que había cometido toda mi vida, las señales siempre estuvieron presentes, incluso el recuerdo de nuestro beso en Hollywood Arts se volvió mi pesadilla y tormento constante. Me guía de regreso a todas mi raíces, de cómo logro sacarme adelante siendo egoísta con ella misma.

_-Por favor, Jane, no lo hagas. –Rogué fingiendo angustia. _

_Sikowitz permanecía de pie al final del salón observando nuestro acto. Lentamente me acerque hacia ella y tome sus manos con cuidado mirando fijamente su rostro, poco a poco me incline hasta el punto de que podía sentir su respiración. _

_-Tengo tanto amor para dar, que solo tú eres dueña de ello. _

_-¿Significa que me amas? –Cuestiono sin romper nuestro contacto visual. _

_-Estoy enamorada de ti. Sabes que tenía razón, la belleza no puede ser vista solo besada. _

_Un segundo después nuestros labios se sincronizaron a la perfección, fue un poco extraño pero reaccione inmediatamente. Los aplausos nos regresaron a la realidad ya que ambas nos alejamos inmediatamente, yo aun un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado. _

_-La mejor participación de todas, felicidades. –Dijo Sikowitz antes de beber un poco de su coco.- Una muy bonita pareja. _

-x-

Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas dolorosamente, estaba sola. Perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida. Con mi cabeza agachada y respiración entrecortada observe el ataúd de madera frente a mí, varios gritos y sollozos resonaron en mi cabeza.

¿Podía elegir y decir que te amaba después de tanto tiempo?

¿Cómo podía acercarme a ti?

Soñé durante noches poder expresarme y hablar con la verdad, obedecer lo que mi corazón decía y no a lo que mi mente se aferraba. Sin embargo ahora ella esta tan lejos de mí, un abismo entre el cielo y la tierra nos separa. Sus brazos reconfortantes ya están lejos y nunca más van a volver a rodearme, su corazón bondadoso y egoísta para sí mismo jamás va a amarme.

¿A dónde ha ido y como puedo alcanzarla?

-Os digo que en aquella noche estarán dos en una cama; el uno será tomado, y el otro será dejado. Dos mujeres estarán moliendo juntas; la una será tomada, y la otra dejada. Dos estarán en el campo; el uno será tomado, y el otro dejado. – La voz del sacerdote resonó conforme los segundos pasaban.- En El estaba la vida, y la vida era la luz de los hombres. Aquella luz verdadera, que alumbra a todo hombre, venía a este mundo. En el mundo estaba, y el mundo por El fue hecho; pero el mundo no le conoció. Mas a todos los que le recibieron, a los que creen en su nombre, les dio potestad de ser hechos hijos de Dios; los cuales no son engendrados de sangre, ni de voluntad de carne, ni de voluntad de varón, sino de Dios.

Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se desviaron hacia la rosa blanca que estaba en mis manos. La vida nunca es justa, sobre todo la del cobarde que huye por temor a lo desconocido. Imaginar lo que pudo ser e irse entre mis dedos como polvo, era una carga sobre mis hombros, una culpa que llevare en mi corazón por lo que resta toda mi vida.

-Este día nos reunimos hoy para dar el último adiós a Caterina Valentine, hermana, hija y amiga. Estamos agradecidos por su presencia en nuestra vida, por los bellos momentos que junto a nosotros compartió. Dios conceda la paz en su espíritu y su alma, siempre la recordaremos en nuestros corazones como un bello ser fuerte y bondadoso. Amén.

Mis rodillas se doblaron sobre el pasto verde del cementerio, las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas sin ninguna resistencia. La mano de Tori se coloco en mi espalda palmeándola ligeramente, durante el entierro me aferre a su mano viendo como el cuerpo de la persona que una vez llegue amar descendía hacia la oscuridad. En medio de todo lancé la única rosa blanca que llevaba todo mi arrepentimiento y amor silencioso.

Ojala hubiera el tenido el valor para aceptar la realidad aquel día que descubrí que la amaba.

Al final de la ceremonia permanecí inmóvil frente a la tumba, casi todas las personas se había marchado. El viento con olor a rosas me abrigo y provoco un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo. Me recordó a la fragancia exquisita que ella solía utilizar, el aroma se impregno en mi ropa casi como si estuviera abrazándome. Ella estaba aquí conmigo por última vez.

-Jade, creo que es hora de ir a casa- Susurro Tori observándome con preocupación.

-Está bien, solo quiero despedirme.

-¿Quieres que te deje un momento? –Pregunto con cuidado adivinando mi pensamiento.

Lentamente asentí sin atreverme a mirarle, era doloroso aunque necesario.

-Cat, perdóname. –Comencé agachando mi cabeza.- Han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que te vi, ojala hubiera sido en otras circunstancias pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Siempre te llevo y te llevare en mi corazón, nuestros recuerdos juntas estarán guardados por siempre en mi memoria. Créeme que si pudiera regresar el tiempo me gustaría reparar todos mis errores y hacer lo correcto, ahora soy yo la que te pide perdón por haberte dejado ir. Pero sé que algún día volveremos a vernos, y guardo la esperanza de esta vez voy a obedecer lo que dicta mi corazón. Te amo, Cat… por favor nunca vayas a olvidarlo.

Una lagrima solitaria escapo de mis ojos mientras las copas de los arboles se agitaban. Aspire una vez más esa fragancia tan conocida que lograba reconfortarme. Fue una respuesta que brindo el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos, se que en la oscuridad donde vivía existía una luz tenue que siempre estaría ahí para alumbrar mi camino como años atrás. Una luz llamada; Caterina Hannah Valentine.


End file.
